ALGUIEN DIFERENTE
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Anne Adams es una joven estudiante de psiquiatría que viaja a Londres para intentar conseguir una beca en alguna universidad inglesa. Debido a un afortunado error, termina en el 221B de Baker Street, donde se verá envuelta en el fascinante (y algo escabroso) mundo del de único detective consultor del planeta.
1. 1: UN AFORTUNADO ERROR

**NOTA: Este fic consta de 5 capítulos que subiré diariamente.**

* * *

Anne había llegado al aeropuerto con más libros que ropa, con más ansias de devorar Londres que el dinero que disponía para ello, sin embargo, ahí estaba, aguardando por el taxi que la llevaría al hostal. Una amiga que había pasado una temporada en esa ciudad el verano pasado, le había recomendado un lugar bastante cómodo y barato donde alojar por los días que permanecería en la capital inglesa.

Pidió al taxista que la llevase a la dirección señalada y disfrutó cada segundo del trayecto, intentando grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de la ciudad.

-Aquí estamos, señorita, Baker Street. – anunció el taxista.

-Gracias – contestó Anne, saliendo de su ensueño. Pagó y se bajó.

Creyó que le sería fácil identificar el hostal, sin embargo, todas las casas parecían similares. Se sintió perdida por un segundo, pero pronto ubicó su punto de referencia: Speedy's Café. La puerta del lado tenía que ser, según lo que le habían informado. Cruzó la calle y golpeó. Una atenta y simpática mujer le atendió.

-Lo siento, buenas tardes – dijo Anne -¿Quería saber si tiene habitaciones vacantes?

La mujer la miró extrañada por un momento, para luego hacer un comentario que más bien parecía un pensamiento en voz alta.

-No sabía que ya habían puesto el anuncio, creí que Sherlock aun se negaba a aceptar a alguien…

-¿Sherlock? – inquirió Anne, curiosa

-Si, querida. Ven, entra. Realmente trajiste pocas cosas – invitó la mujer, poniéndose a un lado de la puerta pata dejar pasar a la joven.

-Creo que apunté mal la dirección, ¿este no es el Hostal St. Peter, verdad? – preguntó la muchacha, al ver el interior de la vivienda.

-Oh, no querida, eso es en frente.

-De veras lo siento, gracias. Y disculpe todas las molestias – se disculpó Anne, retomando el camino hacia la salida.

La mujer notó lo incómoda y cansada que estaba la joven, moviéndose de un lado para otro, con esa maleta que lucía bastante pesada.

-Puedes dejar esto aquí si quieres, mientras vas a hablar con la señora Richards – sugirió, señalándole un espacio junto a la escalera.

Anne sonrió y dio las gracias, dejando su equipaje en custodia de la simpática mujer. Sólo al salir, notó la inocencia de su acción y lo increíblemente peligroso que era lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, había algo en esa mujer que le generaba confianza.

Fue a tocar la puerta que le habían indicado y otra mujer, algo más joven que la del 221B, abrió. Parecía más tosca y menos afable, sin embargo, la invitó a pasar de inmediato.

-Gracias por recibirme – dijo la joven, algo nerviosa, luego de sentarse a conversar con la casera – me gustaría saber si tiene habitaciones disponibles.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó la mujer, tomando una pequeña libreta que había sobre la mesa – no. Nada hasta el próximo martes.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no creí que fuese tan complicado, yo… - decía la joven, mientras intentaba ordenar el caudal de ideas que tenía – una amiga me habló de su hostal, pero no dijo nada de reservar con anticipación.

-Casi nunca hay que hacerlo, pero en estas fechas vienen un montón de chicos por eso del tema de las ferias estudiantiles y las pasantías. De hecho, he enviado a cuatro o cinco jóvenes con otras conocidas que ofrecen alojamiento.

La cara de Anne se iluminó un poco al oír eso y solicitó a la mujer si podía darle la dirección o algún número donde llamar para hacer las consultas, sin embargo, su respuesta fue negativa:

-El jueves la señora Horton me llamó para avisarme que tampoco tendría disponibilidad por estas dos semanas – argumentó.

Anne entendía la situación y estaba resuelta a buscar algo por su cuenta, cuando, quizás conmovida por su expresión de desaliento, la mujer le dijo:

-La señora Hudson, la mujer de enfrente, tiene una habitación disponible. Uno de sus inquilinos se marchó luego de casarse. Quizás puedas convencerla de que te la rente por algunos días.

Anne agradeció, se despidió y se marchó. Volvió a tocar la puerta del 221B y un hombre rubio le abrió, invitándola a pasar con una sonrisa bastante amable.

-Hola – saludó - ¿Tienes un caso o eres la chica que encargó sus cosas a la señora Hudson? – inquirió el hombre, apoyado en la puerta.

-Hola – devolvió la sonrisa – segunda opción.

-Ok. Bien, pasa, la señora Hudson está en la cocina.

Anne siguió al hombre y notó el anillo en su anular izquierdo. "El que se casó", pensó, intentando disimular su sonrisa, pero un segundo pensamiento llegó cuando aun no terminaba de acomodar el anterior: "¿Por qué sigue viniendo aquí?"

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Hudson, con una sonrisa.

-No muy bien la verdad, no tiene nada disponible y tampoco puede decirme donde conseguir una habitación – respondió con desazón – pero me dijo – continuó esperanzada – que usted tenía algo, comentó algo sobre sus inquilinos, pero no sé si sea la clase de alojamiento que busco.

El hombre rubio la miró y luego le hizo una especie de gesto a Hudson con la cabeza, que la mujer pareció entender. La invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó la casera

-Anne. Anne Adams. – respondió la chica, jugando con sus dedos nerviosa, pero siempre sosteniendo la mirada de Hudson.

-Y… em… Anne – dijo el hombre, aclarándose la garganta -¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

-cinco días – contestó ella, levantando la cabeza hacía el hombre que permanecía de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina – estoy aquí por estudios, hay una serie de convenciones y ferias, para optar a becas y pasantías en algunas universidades inglesas.

-Oh, asi que es sólo eso – dijo el hombre, con un tono que a Anne le pareció satisfactorio.

El hombre llamó a la señora Hudson, y se excusó con Anne. Ambos salieron de la habitación, haciendo constantes gestos de cortesía a la joven que empezaba a entender la situación.

-Podría funcionar – comentó el rubio, casi en un susurro

-¿Usted cree? Deberíamos preguntarle primero – alegó la mujer, al mismo volumen.

-Si le preguntamos, nunca aceptará. Esta es la oportunidad de demostrarle que su afán de vivir solo no es más que un capricho infantil. La chica parece amable y comprensiva. Sólo serán cinco días. Cuatro, si consideramos que quizás no llegue hoy, o lo haga demasiado tarde. De seguro que con lo egocéntrico que es, ni siquiera notará su presencia.

El tono que utilizó fue tan convincente que la casera terminó accediendo. Volvieron a la cocina. La chica permanecía sentada, jugando con su celular.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió, guardando el aparato, cuando los oyó entrar.

-¿Sólo serán cinco días? ¿Ni uno más? – requirió la señora Hudson, la chica asintió – bien. hay dos habitaciones arriba. El doctor te puede ayudar con tu equipaje.

El hombre tomó la maleta y un bolso más pequeño que Anne traía y subió las escaleras. Las mujeres subieron detrás, discutiendo la renta. El precio que Hudson le propuso le pareció bastante razonable y accedió de inmediato.

Arriba, todo estaba desordenado. Pilas de periódicos de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, un montón de notas y papeles pegados sobre un mapa de la ciudad adornaba una de las paredes, mientras que otra parecía tener ¿balazos?, había polvo por todos lados y un hedor extrañamente familiar salía desde lo que pretendía ser la cocina, pero más bien parecía un laboratorio. La sonrisa de Anne se esfumó en dos segundos, mientras que la casera se deshacía en explicaciones, recogiendo algunos de los papeles que estaban esparcidos por doquier.

-En realidad no creí que este lugar estuviese así – comenzó a explicar el doctor – dios, está mucho más desordenado que cuando vivía conmigo, Anne, lo siento. De seguro creerás que aquí vive un mendigo…

-O un genio – interrumpió la chica, paseándose por el piso - ¿Es real? – preguntó, apuntando a un cráneo que había sobre la alacena.

-No lo sé – contestó el médico, con una sonrisa desconcertada.

Anne parecía extrañamente fascinada. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada un par de veces más, mientras agradecía mecánicamente a la oferta de té de la casera. Empezó a encontrar orden en el caos, y tintes de algo fascinante. Todo estaba desordenado, si, pero notó pequeñas cosas y detalles que le hablaban de la intencionalidad del desorden. Por ejemplo, había una biblioteca, donde los libros no sólo estaban ordenados por categoría, sino que estaban agrupados por autor y además, en orden alfabético. Notó además que había un estuche de violín junto a un atril que tenía algunas partituras y un lápiz. También, al aislarlo del panorama general, parecía en perfecto orden.

-Así que, ¿un músico? – dijo de pronto, dirijiendose al doctor.

-No, no totalmente. Toca el violín, pero es casi un hobby – respondió, intentando llevar la situación a un terreno normal.

El hombre se ofreció para enseñarle la disposición de las habitaciones del pisó, y luego de que le mostrase cual sería su dormitorio, se excusó, ya que tenía que marcharse.

-Pañales. Es increíble cuantos puede usar una recién nacida – dijo antes de despedirse amablemente.

Anne se quedó sola y miró por la ventana, intentando descubrir con quien compartiría apartamento esos cinco días, sin embargo, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la casera que traía té y algunas galletas.

-¿Ya se fue el doctor Watson? – preguntó, dejando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita junto a los sillones.

-Si, hace un momento – respondió, volviéndose hacia la mujer - ¿dijo Watson? -Contra preguntó, sentándose en el sillón que daba la espalda a la cocina.

-Si, John Watson, es tan agradable, oh, y Mary. Ojalá tengas la oportunidad de conocer a su familia.

-¿John Watson? – dijo Anne, jugando con su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior - ¿En serio?

-Así es querida. Te dejo, la cena está en el horno y tengo que vigilarla, siéntete como en casa – respondió la mujer, cuando ya casi salía del piso.

-Quizás sólo sea coincidencia – se dijo en voz alta, dando los primeros sorbos a su té.

Miró la hora en su celular. Ahí, en su pantalla de inicio, el blog del doctor John H. Watson asomaba como marcador favorito.

Cuando acabó su té, llevó su maleta a la habitación que el doctor le había señalado, ordenó algunos de sus libros y desempacó la poca ropa que llevaba. Luego se dio una ducha y se cambió. La señora Hudson le anunció que aun faltaba para la cena, entonces la joven se sentó a leer. Inmersa en su libro " _¿Por qué amamos?",_ se sobresaltó al oír un portazo en el piso inferior, seguido de una conversación que subía de tono a medida que pisadas ágiles y firmes avanzaban por las escaleras. No pudo oír toda la discusión, pero si algunas frases vociferadas por un hombre: "Homicidio triple", "Lestrade", "¿Que rentó qué?", y un final "¡Por ningún motivo!". Alzó la vista al momento en que un delgado, alto y bastante atractivo hombre aparecía por las escaleras. De pelo negro, enfundado en un abrigo larguísimo y con la expresión de un niño que acababa de hacer un berrinche, el hombre se quitó los guantes y avanzó por el piso, como si no hubiese nadie más allí.

-Hola – vociferó Ane, dejando su libro de lado y apoyando sus brazos sobre las piernas, esperando respuesta.

El hombre la miró desconcertado.

-Me dijeron que no te notaría, ¿Por qué te noto?

-¿Por qué te acabo de saludar? – preguntó la chica, con sarcasmo

-¡Por dios santo! ¿Puedes sólo quedarte ahí, como mi cráneo?

-Ok, Ok, no era mi intención molestarte, es sólo que, wow, de verdad eres… tu, Sherlock Holmes.

El detective la miró con algo de interés y desconfianza. No tenía buenas experiencias con sus "fans". La leyó en dos segundos.

-Si, ¿por qué? ¿No te dijeron que vivía aquí?

-Bueno, lo sospeché, es sólo que tu… Bueno, no estás precisamente muerto.

-Ah, eso… vaya, eso pasó hace años, deberías dejar de ir a pilates y leer más… o no, espera ¿Cómo sabes lo de la muerte? Evidentemente no eres inglesa.

-Prensa. Pero nunca escribieron de tu "No muerte".

Anne se puso de pie y caminó junto a Sherlock, quien se sentía incómodo por la agudeza de la joven.

-Ya veo – asintió – entonces, ¿Psicología o psiquiatría? – preguntó, tomando lugar en su sillón.

-¿Perdón? – dijo la joven, confundida

-Estabas leyendo _"¿Por qué amamos?"_ El título sugiere un libro meloso, pero en realidad es un análisis fisiológico sobre el proceso de las relaciones humanas. Lo lees porque tiene que ver con el área de tu carrera, o porque un chico te rompió el corazón. Pero esa es la opción aburrida. Una chica que toma la opción aburrida no estaría sola en Londres para buscar una beca.

Anne se quedó muda, con los ojos muy abiertos y solo atinó a contestar:

-Psiquiatría.

Pero Holmes ya no prestaba atención.

La señora Hudson vino a avisar que la cena estaba lista

-¿No vas? – preguntó Anne, al notar que el detective no se movía.

-No… - dijo él, apenas en un susurro. – la comida me hace lento.

-Es tu opción – comentó ella, y al bajar las escaleras agregó: - ¿Sabías que no comer también afecta tu sinapsis?


	2. 2: NO ESA CLASE DE MÉDICO

Anne puso su alarma temprano y dejó su ropa lista para el día siguiente; releyó algunos folletos que tenía sobre las universidades que visitaría, poniendo especial énfasis en Oxford. Esa era su meta. Y se durmió.

Miró la hora 03:32 de la madrugada y pasos agitados, acompañados de una sonora melodía venía de la sala. "No puede ser cierto" pensó. Se dio la vuelta para intentar seguir durmiendo, pero la melodía (aunque agradable) se hacía cada vez más fuerte, entonces se levantó y desde la puerta de su cuarto miró hacia la sala, aun frotándose los ojos. Sin saber muy bien que decir, carraspeó un poco antes de vociferar:

-¡Hola!

Sherlock, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, se volteó con el violín aun en su mentón. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, pestañeando repetitivamente.

-¿Aun no han pasado cinco días? – preguntó por fin, con una expresión desorientada.

-Nop, contestó Anne, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, aun más confundida que el detective.

-Ya veo.

Silencio otra vez. Anne seguía de pie junto a su puerta y Sherlock esperaba pacientemente. Parecía que se quedarían así por el resto de la velada cuando finalmente Holmes lanzó:

-¿La razón de tu insomnio es el violín o la comida de la señora Hudson?

-El violín. Definitivamente – contestó ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Entonces… ¿debería detenerme? – preguntó Sherlock, indeciso

-Si no es mucho pedir…

-Dijeron que no te notaría – recordó el hombre, encaminándose a guardar el instrumento – y creo que te noto demasiado.

-Intentaré ser más discreta la próxima vez. – contestó la muchacha, con un tono de ironía que Holmes no alcanzó a detectar.

Anne se durmió en el acto, mientras Sherlock seguía dando vueltas por la sala. Estaba inquieto y necesitaba pensar. Sabía que desde Scotland Yard lo requerirían con premura, ya que uno de los simples y cotidianos asesinatos que casi pasan desapercibidos en una ciudad como Londres, tenía un elemento diferente. Amaba lo diferente, era lo que ponía el sabor a cada taza de té que compartía con Lestrade.

Decidido a mantener su cerebro activo, fue a la cocina, a experimentar con la retina de un ciego que Molly Hooper había conseguido para él.

Cuando Anne despertó, notó que su celular tenía muy poca batería. Conociéndose, sabía que con los nervios podría olvidarlo, por lo que decidió ponerlo a cargar en la sala, donde de seguro lo vería o alguien se lo recordase. Notó que la puerta de Sherlock aun estaba cerrada, por lo que se apresuró en tomar una ducha lo más rápido posible, aunque en realidad, se retrasó, lidiando con la temperatura del agua. Se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta, se puso una tenida bastante sobria, que incluían jeans negros, un suéter de escote V en tono azul oscuro, bastante delgado y una americana dentro de la misma gama. Optó por zapatillas de lona, para dar un aire relajado a su look. Puso un poco de máscara de pestañas y cubrió un grano rebelde que amenazaba con sobresalir en su frente. En la puerta del armario de su habitación, había un espejo donde se miró de pies a cabeza, intentando darse valor. Cuando salió para desayunar, Sherlock ya estaba en su sillón, con una taza de té. La jovenpasó en silencio a la cocina, dejando su bolso sobre una mesa, calentó agua y se preparó un café. Luchó por un momento con sus ganas de observar al hombre, que parecía bastante ocupado, pero al final, no se pudo resistir y se apoyó sutilmente en el marco de la puerta con las dos manos en su taza.

Él parecía no notar su mirada que se perdía alternadamente entre los largos y delgados dedos que jugueteaban en un móvil y esos rizos oscuros y rebeldes, que enmarcaban la expresión de concentración máxima en su cara. Casi se le escapa un suspiro cuando recordó que se le hacía tarde. Dejó la taza medio-vacía sobre el lavaplatos y se fue a paso largo a buscar su celular; pero no estaba. Siguió con la mirada el cable del cargador y…

-¿Ese es mi teléfono? – alegó, sintiendo como se le subían los colores a la cara.

-Tardaste bastante en notarlo – contestó Holmes, sin despegar la vista del aparato.

La muchacha se lo arrebató furiosa, pero él permanecía inamovible.

-Esto es personal ¿lo sabías? – reclamó la joven, cerrando todas las pestañas que el detective había abierto, que iban desde la galería de fotos, contactos y notas, hasta sus redes sociales y su correo electrónico.

-No deberías dejarlo por ahí – respondió Holmes, tranquilamente mientras iba a la cocina por un café.

-¡Lo tenía cargando! – se defendió - ¿Tomarás todo lo que deje "por ahí"? – indagó, guardando el aparato en su bolso.

-Solo lo que me parezca interesante, aunque la verdad me decepcioné un poco – contestó el hombre, con un gesto, para luego coger el periódico que estaba sobre el sillón de Watson.

Anne se puso las manos en las caderas y se mordió el labio inferior, evidentemente molesta, esperando una disculpa o una explicación algo más cortés. Holmes la miró de reojo y volvió a su lectura, cuando lanzó al aire:

-Deberías irte, la gente de Oxford odia la impuntualidad y el tráfico a esta hora es bastante insoportable.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó ella, verificando la hora

-No deberías guardar tus contraseñas en tu celular.

-El celular estaba bloqueado – dijo Anne, haciendo pequeñas pausas entre las palabras, para controlar su enojo.

-Tampoco es buena idea usar tu año de nacimiento como PIN.

Anne iba a contestarle, pero recordó que se le hacía (bastante) tarde, por lo que tomó sus cosas y salió apresurada.

-Dile al taxista que evite las calles del centro y que no quieres la ruta histórica – vociferó Sherlock, con una sonrisa.

Anne estaba por salir cuando se detuvo a oír lo que Holmes gritaba, una sonrisa entre nerviosa y resignada se le escapó mientras abría la puerta. le dio indicaciones al taxista tal y como él lo había dicho.

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos, Sherlock? – preguntó la señora Hudson, mientras subía a entregar la correspondencia.

-Indicaciones de tránsito – contestó Holmes, aun leyendo su periódico.

-No seas molesto con ella Sherlock, ¿puedes? – solicitó la mujer.

Holmes despegó la vista del diario para mirar a su casera y, con esa sonrisa propia de un asesino en serie asechando Londres, le dijo:

-Creo, señora Hudson, que hasta podría agradarme.

Esa afirmación y el tono que utilizó preocuparon aun más a la mujer.

Tal y como Sherlock había previsto, pasó menos de una hora desde que Anne dejó el apartamento cuando las inconfundibles pisadas de Lestrade anunciaron que el detective era requerido.

-Dime que es el militar – solicitó Holmes, apenas hizo contacto visual con el policía.

-No sé por qué me lo pides, si ya lo sabes –contestó el hombre, molesto.

-Siempre se te pueden perder las llaves de tu casa – dijo Holmes, con una sonrisa.

Lestrade decidió ignorar el comentario, en vista de lo mucho que necesitaba del detective.

-Dos hombres lo apuñalaron luego de forcejear con él por unos minutos. No le quitaron la billetera, ni el celular u otro objeto de valor y lo único que se encontró en el lugar fue un USB, que ya fue analizado. Nada. Nadie vio nada. Los sujetos huyeron.

Holmes, que se había puesto de pie y oía el relato con franca indiferencia, miró extrañado al inspector:

-¿Cómo que sin testigos? La prensa dice que un vecino vio todo, vamos Lestrade, ¿Saben los del Daily Mail más que tu?

-Bueno, si hay un testigo – afirmó él, moviendo la cabeza – pero ya lo interrogamos. No es una fuente confiable, tiene algún tipo de trastorno y desvaría, alucina, es algo paranoíco… en fin, Donovan dice que se llevaría muy bien contigo.

-Sherlock volvió a su asiento y puso las manos juntas sobre su boca, lo que ayudó en parte a disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción. Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, analizando las ventajas de la situación actual, cuando Lestrade lo interrumpió:

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? – replicó el detective, mirando fugazmente a su amigo

-¿Vienes?

-Si, pero no aun. Necesito un psiquiatra… -Dijo, levantándose repentinamente para encender su computadora.

-¿El testigo otra vez? Sherlock, no tiene caso, ya lo entrevistamos. En presencia de un profesional de la policía.

Sherlock lo miró arqueando una ceja en señal de desaprobación, para volver a su búsqueda.

-Necesito a alguien en quien yo pueda confiar.

-¿Y ahora tienes un psiquiatra de confianza?

-Una. Bastante buena. Iremos cuando llegue.

Lestrade se despidió sin entender mucho la actitud de Holmes, pero confiaba en él, y más importante, lo necesitaba.

Al quedarse solo, Sherlock meditó con calma lo que había y estaba pasando. Confiaba en Anne. La había elegido como primera opción para ayudarle en ese caso que le olía raro. Eso era diferente, eso era, en esta oportunidad, lo raro. Desenfundó su violín y se sentó en su sillón. Suavemente comenzó a acariciar las cuerdas con sus dedos para ordenar sus ideas.

Pasada la hora de almuerzo, la chica regresó a casa con una expresión de tranquilidad y una bolsa de un local de comida para llevar. Subió las escaleras, saludando al paso a la casera y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras iba a su habitación a guardar el resto de sus pertenencias y cambiar su chaqueta por una sudadera más cómoda.

Cuando salió, escribiendo un mensaje en su celular, Sherlock se decidió a hablar:

-¿Ya se te pasó el berrinche?

La chica lo miró recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero, en vista de lo bien que le había ido en sus entrevistas para Oxford, decidió ignorarlo y responder de forma distante.

-Por lo menos ya no quiero asesinarte.

-Eso es suficiente – dijo el detective, levantándose repentinamente y sonriendo.

Anne, que no entendía sus cambios de humor, lo observó atentamente mientras se ponía guantes de cuero, una bufanda y revisaba los bolsillos de un abrigo que posiblemente usaría.

-¿Vas a salir? – preguntó la joven, algo perturbada por la rapidez con que se movía Holmes.

-Sip. Un caso. Asesinaron a un militar retirado fuera de su casa, creerías que es un asalto, pero no le quitaron nada. el hombre llevaba una memoria vacía y el único testigo es su vecino loco – pausa para comprobar la reacción de Anne - ¿Vienes? – invitó, arreglando uno de sus guantes.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo, tengo que ir a otra entrevista esta tarde y… - titubeó la chica.

-¿Pero ya viste a la gente de Oxford, cierto? – interrumpió el detective

-Si

-¿Y te fue bien, verdad?

-Si – repitió la chica, sin contener la ilusión que se le asomaba por los poros.

-Entonces ya estás lista. Además, esto es más entretenido. – afirmó Holmes, sonriendo y se adelantó a salir.

La chica vaciló por un segundo y dejó escapar un "¡Diablos!" antes de correr a su cuarto a buscar su bolso. Abajo, Sherlock la esperaba.

-No he almorzado siquiera – dijo la chica, aun dudando de lo que hacía.

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Tengo que hacer todo por ti? – vociferó Holmes, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Regresó con la bolsa que la propia Anne había dejado en la cocina.

En el taxi, y mientras comía, la joven aprovechó de hacer un par de preguntas al detective que no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer exactamente?

-Ayudarme. Sobre todo en el tema del vecino, señalarme cosas que tu veas y yo no, aunque es improbable, no sé, mi asistente – contestó el detective, sin mirarla

-Ah, o sea, como el doctor Watson ¿por qué no lo llamaste a él?

-Porque no necesito esa clase de doctor, esa vez. – dijo, algo melancólico para luego agregar de forma suspicaz: - ¿Cómo sabes lo que él hacía? – y ahí si se volteó a mirarla.

-Te dije que había leído su blog – respondió, limpiándose los dedos – bueno, no es tan así. Un día me puse a buscar blogs de médicos y di con ese, que no es precisamente un blog "médico" – hizo el gesto de las comillas y se acabó su refresco.

Pero Sherlock ya había dejado de ponerle atención. El caso. El caso era todo lo que le importaba.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, Anne pudo notar el rechazo del personal policial hacia Holmes, excepto de uno, que parecía más amable.

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar – señaló el hombre cuando se encontró con el detective.

-Tráfico – aludió Sherlock.

-Ya veo – afirmó el policía, no muy convencido - ¿Y tu psiquiatra? ¿Ya la encontraste?

-Si, aquí está – hizo un ademán a la chica para que se acercase – Anne, el detective inspector Graham Lestrade.

Anne saludó con una sonrisa timida.

-Es Greg, de hecho – confirmó Lestrade, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza – Disculpa, pero ¿ella? Es… una chica.

Sherlock lo miró intrigado y Anne se echó a reír.

-La mejor deducción que has hecho en años, sin duda, pero no entiendo el cuestionamiento.

-Dijiste que tenías una muy buena psiquiatra de confianza y resulta que vienes con una chica que aun no acaba la universidad.

Sherlock sobreactuó su reacción de enojo y afirmó:

-¡Es la mejor de su generación en la Universidad de Pensilvania!, Ahora deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y llévanos adentro.

Entraron a la casa del Hombre que había visto los hechos, y Anne pidió su expediente médico. Cuando se lo entregaron, parecía algo confundida, por lo que sigilosamente, Holmes se acercó a ella, y le dijo:

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No – contestó la joven, sin desconcentrarse de su labor - ¿Cómo supiste que soy la mejor de mi generación?

-A veces sólo tengo suerte – afirmó Sherlock, al notarla más confiada.

-Bien – dijo Anne, luego de un rato de lectura – El historial no habla de alucinaciones, pero quizás la mezcla de medicamentos que toma, más la situación de stress pueda provocarlas.

-¿Qué sugieres? – solicitó Sherlock

-Dejenme entrevistarlo – contestó Anne, segura, mientras entregaba el reporte a Lestrade – y luego veremos si suspendemos alguno.

Entonces, en una habitación donde sólo estarían ella y el testigo, Anne habló con el hombre por cerca de diez minutos. Salió con un papel en las manos y con cuidado dijo:

-Es estable, pero la medicación no nos está ayudando en este caso. El ansiolítico está bloqueando su percepción del momento de tensión. Sugieron que suspendan el Alprazolam por 10 horas y luego lo interroguemos otra vez.

Lestrade miró a Sherlock que sonreía triunfante, sin embargo el especialista de la policía intervino, afirmando que podía afectar a la estabilidad del paciente y generar alguna reacción de ira. Anne escribía en el papel que tenía en las manos y se aprontó a responder, cuando Anderson, que estaba ahí para recoger muestras señaló:

-Además, ¿Por qué le haríamos caso a la pequeña mascotita de Holmes?

Anne lo miró por dos segundos y volvió con toda calma a lo que hacía, para simplemente decir:

-Deberías comer más liviano por las noches y tomar zaleplon, eso te ayudaría con el insomnio. Te daría una receta, pero aun no puedo. El doctor – hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando al médico – podría hacerte una.

Anderson miraba a todos lados, el médico miró a la chica y Lestrade niró a Sherlock quien le hizo una señal de confianza.

-¿Algo más? – le preguntó el inspector.

-Sabiendo lo que puede provocar la ausencia del ansiolítico en su sistema, creo que podrían prepararle una infusión de hierbas en esta medida – extendió el papel al policía – y así controlar un poco su estado. Otra cosa, ¿Tenemos acceso a un monitor de impulsos cerebrales y ritmo cardiaco?

-Creo que Molly Hooper nos podría ayudar con eso – afirmó Lestrade, rascándose el mentón.

-¿Detector de mentiras? – preguntó Sherlock.

-Control de fantasías con caballitos saltando sobre nubes, de hecho – contestó Anne.

Ya era bastante tare, y aunque Molly accedería (y todos sabían que lo haría) Lestrade decidió no molestar. Además, aun tenían que dejar al hombre 10 horas sin medicamento.

-Vive solo, evidentemente – señaló Sherlock – por lo que dudo que alguien pueda monitorear su estado. Deberías dejar gente, sugiero a Anderson.

Lestrade rió y se despidió. Acordaron encontrarse en St. Bart's alrededor de las 10 am.

En el taxi de camino a casa, Sherlock analizaba la última cinta de seguridad que había grabado desde el pario del difunto, cuando repentinamente le preguntó a Anne sobre la deducción del insomnio de Anderson.

-¿Cómo rayos pudiste saber eso?

-Ah, fue fácil. Un leve temblor intermitente en el párpado derecho, tenía la boca seca y las bolsas de sus ojos indican la estacionalidad del asunto. Podría ser resaca, pero el color del párpado señala insomnio. – contestó con tranquilidad.

-Sólo lo viste dos segundos.

-Sip.

-De verdad eres muy buena – aceptó el detective, sonriendo.

-Soy una mujer que es la mejor de su generación de psiquiatría en la universidad de Pensilvania. Tengo que ser excepcionalmente buena para llegar a eso.

La joven miraba por la ventana y luego dirigió su vista a Holmes, quien la miraba fascinado.

Se sonrieron.

A pesar de su confianza, Anne estaba demasiado nerviosa, por lo que repasó el procedimiento que efectuaría una y otra vez. Sherlock siguió revisando el video, algo no cuadraba.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Este nuevo "dúo dinámico" ya está en acción y mañana, en Bart's se vienen momentos importantes.**

 **Se agradecen critícas, halagos y sugerencias.**


	3. 3: DIAGNÓSTICO

Se reunieron con Lestrade y los policías que custodiaban al testigo fuera del hospital. Molly Hooper y otras dos enfermeras colaborarían con Anne.

Sherlock miraba al hombre detenidamente mientras una de las enfermeras le tomaba una muestra de sangre para corroborar su estado, después de eso, en un cuarto bastante custodiado, Molly ayudó a la estudiante a conectar los aparatos del hombre. Anne hizo un examen rápido de sus pupilas, pulso, presión arterial y temperatura. Tomó una silla para sentarse frente a él. Todo el mundo estaba expectante cuando la chica miró por sobre su hombro y dijo:

-No sé cómo será esto como pericia, pero clínicamente, necesito privacidad entre el paciente y la doctora.

-Reportó comportamiento violento esta mañana, no podemos dejarte sola –informó Lestrade.

-Si no lo violentamos, no se activará la parte violenta de su cerebro. Sólo quiero establecer parámetros – insistió Anne.

El inspector dio la orden para que desocuparan la sala. Los policías que custodiaban al testigo se quedaron junto a la puerta mientras que Sherlock le pidió a Molly que lo acompañase al laboratorio. La noche anterior, cuando nadie lo notó, había tomado una muestra de sangre del pavimento.

Molly se sentía confundida ante la presencia de la estudiante, aun más después de enterarse que no era de la policía y que, según lo que le había comentado Lestrade al paso, " _Está quedándose con Sherlock un par de días"._ Miraba al detective consistentemente mientras él parecía estar muy concentrado en el examen de su muestra.

-Si vas a preguntar algo, hazlo de una vez – dijo Sherlock, casi inaudible y sin quitar los ojos del microscopio. – me desconcentra sentir tu mirada tan pendiente.

La forense se armó de valor y dejó sus nervios de lado, y aunque aun titubeaba un poco, se aventuró a hacer sus averiguaciones

-¿Quién es la chica?

-Anne Adams – respondió Holmes, como quien dice la hora

-¿Y por qué está aquí? – volvió a preguntar, igual de confundida que al principio.

-Porque es una brillante estudiante de psiquiatría que me está ayudando en este caso.

-Greg… el inspector – aclaró, recordando que a Holmes no se le daba muy bien su primer nombre – dijo que ella venía contigo. Que se estaba quedando contigo. – confirmó, luego de tragar saliva.

-Oh, si. Cinco días, mientras tramita sus entrevistas para una beca. – dijo Sherlock, moviéndose a un lugar con mejor iluminación – esto… Molly, ¿Por qué matarías a un militar retirado? – preguntó, cambiando completamente el tópico de la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdón?... ¿Por qué querría…? – dijo, confundida.

-Olvídalo – contestó Holmes, aburrido

-¿Conocías a la chica desde antes? – insistió Molly, unos segundos más tarde.

Holmes la miró extrañado sin comprender la intención detrás de las palabras de la forense. Se molestó un poco con su insistencia, por lo que reaccionó de sobremanera.

-¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo se interesa en Anne? – alegó, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de la mujer que bajaron hasta el piso y le dieron la llave, por lo que apenas unos segundos después, en un tono casi comprensivo, agregó: - ¿Estás celosa? – las mejillas de Molly se encendieron – Nadie, escuchame Molly, nadie puede reemplazarte, o hacer lo que tú has hecho por mí.

Las manos de la forense temblaban incontrolablemente, y creyó que todo el edificio podría oir su corazón desbocado. Estaban frente a frente, Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aire entrecortado de la respiración del detective. Valiente, lo miró a los ojos y notó que la expresión de sus pupilas, perdidas en ese mar turbulento era casi una invitación a responder, verbal o físicamente. Se acercó un poquito más, apenas movió su pie y el teléfono del Holmes sonó.

El detective lo tomó de su bolsillo con rapidez, aunque la joven alcanzó a notar un ligero temblor nervioso en sus manos.

-Anne tiene algo – dijo, como si el último minuto no hubiese pasado. - ¿Vienes?

Molly reaccionó y bajaron.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sherlock a Lestrade.

-Está analizando unos parámetros o algo así.

Sherlock se dirigió a buscar a la chica que hacía algunas marcas sobre ciertos puntos de las lecturas.

-¿Qué tenemos? – dijo, casi susurrando en su oído.

-Establecí algunos parámetros. Verdad, mentira, las alucinaciones y paranoia están al mínimo, así que está en condiciones de ser entrevistado por cualquiera – contestó la joven, con un tono preocupado.

-¿Qué más? – dijo el detective, notando su tono.

-Hay algo… quizás es mi impresión y estoy dejando que influya… no sé – hizo una pausa para evaluar la reacción del detective – pero todo esto es muy raro.

Se miraron de forma cómplice y ambos entendieron que iban en la misma línea. Lestrade se acercó y Anne comprendió que Sherlock no quería hacer partícipe a la policía de sus sospechas (aun), avanzó en el tema.

-Necesito su expediente médico otra vez – solicitó la joven.

-¡Molly! – vociferó Holmes.

La forense estuvo en dos segundos junto al detective, quien repitió la instrucción de la psiquiatra. Molly le extendió el archivo y Anne lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, agradeciendo. Luego miró a la doctora y al detective aleatoriamente. Abrió el expediente y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sherlock, sin entender sus acciones.

Anne lo miró y comprobó que estaba realmente confundido y dijo:

-No, nada – miró de reojo a Molly y volvió a leer el informe.

Concentrada, su expresión cambió completamente al leer una nota anexa.

-¿Podemos entrevistarlo ya? – preguntó Lestrade.

-No… no creo que sea conveniente aun – vaciló la chica – El paciente debe estar exhausto, no ha comido en varias horas. Sería bueno dejarlo descansar por un rato. Una hora, más o menos – señaló, extendiendo la carpeta a Molly.

No fue difícil convencer al equipo policial de salir a comer, por lo que pronto, Molly, Anne y Sherlock estaban solos.

-Dime ahora que pasa – solicitó el detective cerrando la puerta.

-Su comportamiento, sus síntomas e incluso las declaraciones no coinciden con el diagnóstico o con el tratamiento que sigue. Quizás tienes razón y no es un simple asalto.

-Nunca lo son – contestó Holmes con una sonrisa satisfecha, mirando al hombre a través de la ventanilla.

-Espera – dijo Molly - ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Diagnosticarlo. Y encontrar la verdad.

Anne explicó que necesitaría extraer sangre y algo de tejido oseo, Molly facilitó los implementos pero no se atrevía a proceder. La psiquiatra dijo que ella lo haría. Holmes la acompañó a la habitación donde estaba el testigo y le ayudó con lo que pudo.

-¿No que no eras "esa clase de médico"? – le dijo, mientras la chica extraía la muestra.

-Hice un semestre de enfermería – contestó Anne, muy concentrada.

Le llevaron las muestras a Molly y le pidieron analizarlas. Anne le entregó los parámetros de lo que tenía que encontrar.

-¿Y si ahora hacer las preguntas correctas? – sugirió Sherlock.

Anne sólo esperaba el pie, ya que en el acto se quitó los guantes y entró. Le pidió a Sherlock que se quedase en la puerta.

El detective notó como la expresión del hombre cambiaba y repentinamente, se abalanzó sobre la psiquiatra. La chica forcejeó por un segundo y Holmes entró en el acto a sujetarlo. Pero la joven ya le estaba enterrando una aguja en el muslo. El hombre lentamente volvió a la calma.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sherlock, preocupado.

-Si – respondió, aun agitada.

-Que doctora más cuidadosa – dijo, mientras apoyaba la espalda del hombre en el respaldo de la silla.

-Estilo americano – contestó ella, recuperando el aliento.

-No muy ortodoxo.

-Pero muy efectivo.

Pasó poco más de un minuto y el testigo ya estaba completamente tranquilo. Anne le pidió a Sherlock que volviese a salir, asegurándole que estaría bien.

La joven procedió con cuidado y pudo avanzar con la entrevista. A medio camino, Molly volvió asegurando que los resultados estarían listos en un rato. Anne se levantó y el hombre parecía agradecerle.

Mientras cerraba la puerta dijo:

-¿Tenemos dónde obtener expedientes militares?

Sherlock sonrió y texteó a Mycroft. La policía volvió y Anne mintió, diciendo que ya era prudente entrevistar al testigo, por lo que el personal procedió. Antes de irse, tomó del brazo a Lestrade y le susurró:

-No le administren Diazepam.

El inspector la miró como si en esa frase entendiese todo lo que había pasado.

Anne, Molly y Sherlock fueron al laboratorio y Anne revisó los resultados de las muestras. Había grabado el audio de la entrevista en su celular y se puso los audífonos para oírla, mientras contrastaba la información. Sherlock leía el expediente militar del difunto. Repentinamente, la psiquiatra se levantó y sacó una pastilla de su bolso, que molió con precaución y disolvió en uno de los reactivos del laboratorio, para luego mezclarla con la muestra de sangre del testigo. La observó a través del microscopio e hizo algunas anotaciones.

-¿También hiciste un semestre de química? – preguntó Holmes, burlándose.

-No – contestó Anne, levantando la cabeza – saqué destacado en la secundaria – y sonrió para volver a su análisis.

Molly, que observaba la escena de cerca se aproximó a Sherlock y muy bajito le dijo:

-Creo que le gustas.

Anne pretendió no escuchar, pero se sonrojó.

-Creo que no soy de su tipo – contestó Sherlock, despreocupado.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó Molly

-Porque no me parezco a Robert Downey Jr.* – lanzó el detective, mirando a la chica que no se inmutó. -Tiene la galería de su celular llena de fotos del ¿músico? – continuó.

Y ahí estaban, las mejillas de Anne teñidas del rojo que señalaban su triunfo.

-Actor. Bueno, las dos cosas, de hecho. – aclaró Molly, riendo.

Anne volvió a la seriedad. Se fue de nuevo al expediente. Comparó sus anotaciones con el registro médico y apoyó los codos sobre el mesón, hundiendo su cabeza entre ellos.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Holmes, dramático

-Es muy posible que el tratamiento que recibe este hombre cause sus síntomas – expuso Anne – 10 horas, 10 horas sin uno de los medicamentos y ya recuerda, habla e imagina casi normalmente. Pero se altera al verse expuesto a preguntar puntuales sobre su pasado.

-¿Por eso querías el expediente militar? – preguntó Molly.

-Comenzó este tratamiento en 2002 y el médico que lo autorizó es del ejército.

-¿2002? – cuestionó Sherlock, corriendo a revisar el expediente del difunto – el mismo año en que el mayor Most asumía un pelotón en Afganistán**. El último que asumió.

Anne y Sherlock se miraron, sus ideas comenzaban a coincidir. El teléfono de Holmes timbró.

-Entonces – dijo, mientras abría el archivo – podríamos encontrar conexiones… ¿Sabes quién era su jefe de pelotón en 2002?

-No puede ser. ¡Tenemos que decirle a Lestrade! – afirmó Anne, moviéndose con rapidez.

-¡No! – Vociferó Sherlock, asustando un poco a sus acompañantes – dame un segundo.

Y revisó su celular hasta que dio con la lista de todos los miembros del pelotón.

-Ahora tenemos a los asesinos – dijo con serenidad.

Bajaron a entregarle la información a Lestrade. Decidieron que Molly se quedase en el laboratorio. Antes de salir, luego de que Anne se adelantase un poco, Sherlock agradeció la ayuda a la forense.

Mientras iban por las escaleras Anne le quitó la memoria a su móvil y la reemplazó por la que siempre tenía. Al llegar a la habitación, ya habían terminado de interrogar al hombre, aunque no creían haber conseguido mucho.

-Dijo cosas sobre Afganistán, tráfico de armas en el ejército y desvarió sobre la figura del mayor Most – afirmó Lestrade.

Anne pidió ver las lecturas de las máquinas y comenzó a compararlas con el trabajo que había hecho de corte. Cuando estuvo sola con él, el hombre no mintió ni presentó señales de distorsionar la realidad. Ni siquiera cuando la atacó. Mientras tanto, Sherlock le entregó los nombres a Lestrade y le contó lo que habían encontrado, para luego acercarse a la chica. Sherlock comenzó a hacer su típica exposición sobre lo que había deducido del hombre, cuando Anne, evidentemente molesta lo miró y le dijo:

-Si no te callas ahora, mi análisis incluirá tus tonterías y no sé por qué presiento que no quieres que una psiquiatra te diagnostique.

-Estudiante. – aclaró el detective.

-La mejor de su generación. – contestó, sosteniendo su mirada.

Lestrade soltó una carcajada y Sherlock le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos para luego dirigirse a la chica y preguntar que había encontrado.

-No mintió – dijo Anne, aun mirando las lecturas – tampoco hay indicios de que haya distorsionado la realidad. Lo que dijo, sea lo que sea, era real.

Intercambió una mirada con Lestrade quien parecía preocupado. Dio la orden de marcharse y buscar evidencias sobre lo que el hombre les había dicho. Holmes decidió que él y la joven también debían marcharse, pero antes, discretamente, Anne le entregó la memoria que contenía el audio de su entrevista.

-Quizás quiera oírlo – le dijo.

-¿Hay cosas que no preguntamos?

La joven asintió.

-¿Por qué debería? – preguntó el inspector.

-Por que tampoco mintió.

En el taxi de camino a casa, Anne intentó tener una conversación "normal" con Sherlock, para distraerse un poco del caso.

-Es linda y muy agradable.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – el detective parecía confundido, Anne lo miró inclinándose un poco - ¿Molly Hooper? – cuestionó el detective.

-Si y lo sabes. Deberías ser más amable con ella, o al menos… portarte como… una persona.

-Ella sabe como soy – contestó, sin mucho interés.

-Entonces, por lo menos dile – dijo, mirándolo fijamente, estudiando cuidadosamente su reacción.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el detective, confundido.

-Lo que sea que tengas que decirle.

Sherlock bajó la mirada y se volteó hacia la ventana, melancólico.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***** _Nunca está demás recordar que Robert Downey Jr también interpretó una versión de Sherlock Holmes, en dos películas (y que hay rumores de una tercera). La confusión de Sherlock sobre la profesión del actor viene a Anne tenía guardado un video donde Downey Jr. aparece cantando con Sting. Según Wikipedia, Robert es "actor, cantante y compositor"._

 _**Si se quedaron con la duda: NO. John nunca conoció al mayor Most. El docto Watson entró un par de años más tarde al ejército._


	4. 4: LUGARES PERSONALES

Anne se levantó temprano. Pensando que su contribución en el caso ya había culminado, decidió que aun podía ir a alguna otra entrevista, o por lo menos visitar la feria universitaria. Fue por un café y notó que Sherlock estaba exactamente en la misma posición que tenía cuando ella se había ido a dormir.

-¿No dormiste?

-No… -Dijo el detective, mirándola de reojo.

-En serio no bromeo cuando te digo que no es bueno que no duermas.

-¿Vas a salir? – preguntó, mecánicamente

-Si, hay una feria estudiantil que quiero visitar.

-¿Para qué? Ya estás en Oxford. ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo con gente estúpida?

-En serio el no dormir te afecta. – Señaló, sentándose frente a él – Sherlock, en serio deberías descansar. Más que el esfuerzo físico, tu cerebro necesita recalibrarse luego del estrés que representa este caso, no eres un ordenador que puede permanecer días encendido, sin que tú disco duro…

-Es que no me cuadra – interrumpió, sin oírla – creí que querían recuperar algo, quizás comprometedor. Pero no; no lo matas y huyes sin lo que quieres… si huyes es porque en verdad no te importa tanto… Porque no es tuyo. – Dijo, abriendo las manos, luego se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la sala.

Anne, resignada, fue a dejar la taza a la cocina.

-¡Anne! – vociferó Sherlock con fuerza.

La chica corrió preocupada y vio que el detective la miraba impaciente.

-¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó, cuidadosamente

-Nada – asumió la chica, en realidad preocupada.

-No. Lo último que dijiste, vamos señorita mejor de su generación – exigió molesto.

-Que aunque lo creas, idiota, no eres un computador. Necesitas descansar. Escúchame, los días no son como memorias que conectas y desconectas…

-¡Eso es! – interrumpió y comenzó a buscar su abrigo - ¿Por qué lo asaltaron? ¿Por qué Most andaba con una memoria vacía? – cuestionó, sonriendo.

Anne adivinó sus intenciones.

-No, Sherlock. No.

-En esa feria no te necesitan – dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida y al final, guiñó un ojo.

Anne, entre nerviosa y resignada, lo siguió.

-No sé por qué hago esto – comentó la joven arrepentida, de camino.

-Porque elegiste una profesión aburrida. – contestó Holmes, al aire.

-¿Sabes que arriesgo mi carrera por probar tu teoría? Si la policía se da cuenta y me arrestan, podría...

-Perlo la policía es Lestrade – interrumpió, mirándola con una sonrisa, aguardando la de la chica.

Sherlock recordó que cuando habían ido el primer día, la puerta trasera de la casa de la víctima estaba abierta, y como aun el lugar estaba sitiado, debía seguir así. Entraron. La casa era de construcción típica (En Londres), por lo que pudo dirigir a Anne por las escaleras, hasta la habitación del dueño.

-Si tienes un secreto militar, ¿Dónde lo esconderías? – preguntó Sherlock, al notar lo espacioso de la habitación.

-No en mi casa, eso es seguro.

-Pero tiene que estar aquí.

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?

-Porque ellos sabían que estaría aquí – contestó sonriendo.

Comenzaron a pasearse a ver si notaban algo a simple vista.

-Lugares personales – susurró Anne y levantó la cabeza – eso, lugares íntimos, de difícil acceso. Donde nadie entre.

-Donde pueda esconder un cajón secreto – complementó Holmes.

Empezaron a revolver los cajones de la ropa interior, buscaron la caja fuerte y en el baño.

-Hay gente que cree – comentó Anne, subiéndose a la cama, con una linterna – que no hay nada más íntimo que tus sueños.

Alumbró por el marco de la cabecera, en el espacio entre la madera y la pared. Le avisó a Sherlock cuando encontró algo. Corrieron la cama y una pequeña caja de seguridad estaba montada en la pared. Sherlock miró los botones de cerca, analizando las posibilidades. Cuatro dígitos. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Se quedó un segundo observando una fotografía que había sobre la mesa de noche, donde aparecía el hombre junto a un general muy reconocido entre los militares. El detective se inclinó a mirar la caja. Presionó el "1". El número apareció en visor.

-No es cierto – dijo Anne, completamente sorprendida.

Sherlock completó la secuencia. "1982". La caja abrió.

-El hombre que aparece con él – señaló la fotografía – es uno de los generales más reconocidos de la guerra por las islas Falklands, que ocurrió en 1982. La foto es la única en la mesa de noche, todas las demás están sobre esa cómoda – apuntó al mueble – esta es especial ¿por qué? Porque se siente orgulloso del logro o porque admira al general. Cualquiera de las dos opciones nos lleva al Atlántico Sur.

-Eso fue… - Anne estaba tan impresionada que no pudo terminar la frase.

Sacaron las cosas de la caja: Dos sobres de manilla, algunas fotos del pelotón y al fondo, una pequeña cajita de madera, cerrada.

-Si me dices que puedes deducir donde está la llave sólo sabiendo el material de la caja, te juro que fundaría la iglesia Sherlockiana ahora mismo. – dijo Anne extendiéndole el objeto.

Sherlock rió y comentó en tono jocoso:

-De hecho podría hacerlo, sabiendo el metal de la cerradura, pero por ahora, nos servirá esto – y suavemente quitó una horquilla del cabello de Anne.

Mientras abría la cerradura, la chica lo miraba fijamente, y de forma inconsciente, se mordió el labio.

Adentro, encontraron justo lo que lo que creían: un pendrive. Anne recordó que había visto un computador en el comedor, así que ordenaron la cama y bajaron.

El equipo estaba enchufado y no tenía contraseña. Sherlock revisó el contenido del USB, mientras Anne comenzó a mirar los papeles. Eran reportes médicos. Había curvas de rendimiento, test de personalidad, perfiles de todo tipo y listados de medicamentos. Tuvo que buscar varios, ya que aunque los conocía, tenía que cerciorarse de sus segundas funciones y efectos no deseados.

-Sherlock, esto es… terrible, ellos…

-Experimentaban con personas – completó el detective.

Movió el computador para darle vista a su compañera y reprodujo el video que estaba viendo. En él, el testigo aparecía realizando pruebas de resistencia. Posteriormente, le inyectaban una sustancia y su agresividad aumentaba.

-Querían que pelearamos como animales – susurró Anne, devastada.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó Sherlock, que no alcanzó a oír.

-Eso es lo que él me dijo… que los hacían pelear como animales. Tenemos que llevarle esto a Lestrade.

Sherlock asintió y reunieron todo. Antes de salir se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Qué hay en los papeles? – preguntó, interponiéndose entre la chica y la salida.

-Dosis, mezclar, medicamentos, instrucciones… fichas, en resumen. – afirmó Anne.

-No lo querían recuperar, lo querían vender – afirmó Sherlock, y apretó el paso, obligando a Anne casi a trotar tras él.

Comenzó a escribir un largo mensaje mientras esperaban el taxi. Dio instrucciones para la ruta más corta a Scotland Yard. Siguió escribiendo y explicó su teoría a Anne.

-Lo único que no entiendo, es por qué traer a una de las víctimas a vivir al lado del general.

-Para cuidarlo – respondió Anne – Quizás es el único que era consciente de lo que realmente pasó ahí y tenían que mantenerlo bajo control.

-¿A un loco?

-No está loco – replicó, mirándolo con desaprobación – O en principio no lo estaba, quizás el efecto acumulativo de todo lo que toma, más todo lo que le dieron comenzó a afectarle. Tal vez querían callarlo. Sea como sea, todo lo que vimos aquí, él me lo había dicho ayer, sólo que es increíble.

-Más si quien te lo dice no está "cuerdo". Pero, aun así, ¿Ponerlo junto al mayor Most? Le tengo más fe a las fuerzas armadas británicas.

-Es porque le temía – sentenció Anne – cuando me atacó ayer, fue porque lo, digamos "persuadí", mencionando al militar. Se alteró más de lo que esperaba – reconoció.

-Claramente.

Anne lo miró. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada.

-Pero eres muy valiente – miró sus manos – y hasta diría que no me he aburrido del todo contigo.

Anne sonrió y bajó los ojos para luego mirar al detective y decirle:

-También disfruto tu compañía. Me hacer ver como una persona agradable.

-Pero tú eres agradable. – dijo Sherlock, mirándola. Al segundo entendió y ambos se echaron a reír.

Los mensajes que había escrito eran para Lestrade y su hermano Mycroft. En ese orden.

-El ejército experimentó con soldados en 2002, el mayor Most era el encargado de supervisar los procedimientos, que no dieron resultado. Él y todos los involucrados fueron dados de baja, incluyendo a tu testigo y sus asesinos. Ellos iban a vender la información, quizás a la resistencia Siria o tal vez a Corea del Norte. Son los únicos que se me ocurrieron por el camino. – dijo Sherlock, al presentarle la evidencia a Lestrade, quien lo miraba boquiabierto.

Al salir de la oficina del inspector, se encontraron con Mycroft, quien apenas dio cuenta de la joven que acompañaba a su hermano. Le preguntó por los papeles, el caso y el testigo. Sherlock expuso su teoría (casi idéntico a lo que dijo Lestrade, sólo le añadió frases como "tus guerras" o "las cosas que están más allá del pastel sobre tu oficina"). Su hermano sólo respondió.

-ISIS. Te haces lento, hermanito.

Mycroft se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina del detective inspector.

Era la hora de almuerzo cuando salían y Anne se atrevió a lanzarle la propuesta que elaboró mientras hablaba con Mycroft:

-Cuando estábamos en la casa de Most, recibí un correo, citándome con el director del área de psiquiatría de Oxford, ¿me acompañarías?

Sherlock la miró desconcertado. No entendía su petición y las ideas en su cabeza eran confusas.

-Obviamente te invitaré a almorzar primero. – propuso la chica, con una sonrisa.

Sherlock le sonrió de vuelta.

-En ese caso, creo que no tengo más opción que aceptar – se pusieron en marcha - ¿Sabías que puedes reconocer la calidad de la comida en un restaurant chino mirando la cerradura?

-O la de una pizzería de acuerdo al tipo de pintura de la fachada. – ambos se miraron y rieron amistosamente.


	5. 5: Control

Luego de la entrevista, Anne sólo tenía que esperar algunas semanas por una llamada y ya. Oficialmente sería estudiante de Oxford.

De camino a casa, pasaron por comida para llevar. Una vez en el apartamiento, la chica se dio una ducha y le ayudó a Sherlock a servir la cena. Anne aun estaba impresionada con todo lo que habían descubierto, pero Sherlock ya había dejado el caso atrás. Es lo que hacía.

Cuando Anne notó su indiferencia, comenzó a hablar de cosa más triviales, para evitar el silencio incómodo.

-Gracias – lanzó.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el detective, tomando el control de la conversación.

-Por todo, supongo.

-Entonces, ¿me agradeces por exponerte a un loco violento? ¿Por distraerte y hacerte faltar a todas tus citas en Londres? ¿Por no haber sido amable contigo en todos estos días? ¿Por utilizarte y manipularte?

Anne se quedó en silencio, meditando sus palabras, con la vista perdida.

-No lo sé ¿ok? – Contraatacó, a la defensiva – es… es lo que la gente suele hacer.

-Pero tú no eres "la gente" – sugirió Sherlock, acomodándose para explicar su concepto.

Anne rió.

-¿En serio me vas a analizar? Dios, de verdad eres molesto.

-Es lo que tú haces – señaló el detective con una sonrisa.

La cena había terminado y ambos se fueron a la sala. Anne retomó el tema.

-Es lo que hago porque es mi trabajo hacerlo. – afirmó, ordenando algunas cosas.

-Y por algo lo elegiste – afirmó Holmes, quien disfrutaba la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Anne, interesada en su respuesta.

-Vienes a Londres sola. En estos días no he visto que ninguno de los mensajes que recibes te genere una verdadera satisfacción. Lees " _¿Por qué amamos?"_ porque estás buscando una respuesta lógica a tus emociones. No has llamado a nadie ni te han llamado, lo que es bastante curioso por dos motivos; el primero: eres hija única ¿En serio tus padres no llaman a su única y pequeña princesa que sale por primera vez del país?; el segundo es que los latinos (en este caso, tu madre), son gente en extremo cariñosa y preocupada. ¿Ni una llamada? ¿Ni siquiera la primera noche? Wow, de verdad que los estereotipos están quedando atrás.

"Callaste a Anderson sin ningún prejuicio. Eres tremendamente observadora y me necesitas a tu lado para parecer amable. La pregunta es una ¿Qué hace que una chica de 25 se comporte a la par de un sociópata de casi 40*? Dime, por favor, que no es por un chico. Te creo un poco mejor que eso."

Anne se sintió expuesta, casi vulnerable. Intentó articular una oración brillante, que cautivase a Holmes, pero no encontró ninguna.

-Bueno, técnicamente, si lo es – confesó – me refiero a que… - pausa, mientras buscaba las palabras precisas – no es "un chico", son todos. Y las chicas. La gente cree que el mayor problema de la adolescencia es la excesiva emocionalidad, pero créeme que no es divertido tener 15 años y ser la única que separa entre la amistad y un trabajo bien hecho. Y "perder" a esos amigos por eso. A la que nunca nadie entiende y muchos juzgan.

-Pero eso no te importa… o ya no debería. Eres, bueno, casi psiquiatra. Deberías saber que está bien ser diferente – comentó Holmes, conmovido por la confesión de la chica.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras Anne se paseaba por el cuarto. Sherlock entendió (como pocas veces) la situación e intentó aliviar la carga del momento.

-Ahora si puedes agradecerme. – sugirió deslizando una sonrisa.

Anne atendió a la sugerencia y de a poco, tímida, devolvió la sonrisa. Alentado por eso, Sherlock intentó animar a la chica, exponiendo con gracia las ventajas de la situación. Anne ya se había recuperado del todo. Estaba bien, en el fondo, él tenía razón. Nada de eso le importaba realmente.

-¿Me estás coqueteando? – le preguntó, sentándose frente a él.

Anne había lanzado el comentario como una broma, pero Sherlock poco habituado a ese estilo de conversación, no supo cómo responder y la joven interpretó sus titubeos como una señal.

-No… no es mi área – se excusó el detective, mirándose las manos.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Anne, acomodando su cabello a un costado, para luego apoyar sus brazos en sus piernas, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Esto – dijo Holmes, señalando a ambos – es una pérdida de tiempo. Los sentimientos son un desequilibrio químico que no me puedo permitir.

Y se puso de pie para tomar distancia de la estudiante.

-¿Quién habló de sentimientos? – cuestionó Anne, poniéndose de pie, plantándose frente a él.

-Oh, por favor – dijo Sherlock, moviendo su cabeza – tus pupilas dilatadas, tu pulso – tomó la muñera izquierda de la joven – acelerado…

-Igual que el tuyo – interrumpió, tomando por sorpresa la muñeca derecha del detective.

-Son… nervios… la situación en que nos estás poniendo, o eso creo – contestó, con la voz entrecortada y aclarándose la garganta.

-Oh si, claro – afirmó la joven, con una sonrisa coqueta - ¿y tus pupilas también se dilatan por eso? – Se acercó un poco - ¿y qué hay del rojo en tus mejillas? – acercó su boca al oído del detective y susurró: -¿Es idea mía, o tu piel está más caliente? – se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, que permanecían inflexibles. Inhaló profundo - ¿Feromonas? – y sonrió.

Estaban muy cerca y Anne movió su cara frente a la del detective. Soltó su muñeca y puso la mano sobre su pecho. Miró sus labios y se acercó aun más. Subió su mano derecha hasta alcanzar el cuello del hombre, que inmóvil, observaba como la chica jugueteaba con él. Finalmente, Anne presionó la nuca del detective y lo besó. Un beso intenso. Con intención. Pero el detective respondió sólo con sus labios. El resto de su cuerpo permanecía inamovible, mientras que ella hacía hasta lo imposible por empujarse aun más cerca del hombre, hasta sentir el contacto con su cuerpo.

Suavemente, Sherlock se alejó.

-No podemos – susurró.

-¿Por qué tengo 25 y tú casi 40? – cuestionó con desenfado.

El detective rió y la joven se volvió a aproximar.

-Esto no está bien – razonó Holmes, esquivándola.

-Pero yo quiero… dame, dame una razón válida – pidió Anne.

-Porque te estás controlando – dijo Sherlock y le señaló la mano que aun le tenía tomada.

La tenía empuñada.

El detective se marchó rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a la chica de argumentar. Obviamente, ella entendía la señal. En el momento en que dejase de controlarse, le saltaría encima. Se fue a su habitación y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Se tiró sobre la cama y puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Repasó la situación.

Él tenía razón. Otra vez. En todo; los síntomas que ella vio y describió en el detective correspondían a razones fisiológicas. Había una atracción latente, pero no se podía calificar como "sentimiento". En cambio, ella si experimentaba y demostraba cierto nivel de "sentimientos" por él. Ya fuese admiración o una mera atracción desencadenada por lo que había visto en estos días y la complicidad existente entre ambos. Ahora si tenía una razón para agradecerle. Llegar hasta donde sea que sus impulsos la llevasen, hubiese sido un error. Aun así, le costó conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana, casi a las 11 am. Anne se vistió y salió por su habitual café. La puerta de la habitación de Sherlock estaba abierta, pero él no estaba en la sala. Le dio algo de tristeza notar que no recordase que ese día se marchaba, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, recordó que podía tener un nuevo caso, o que quizás algo se había complicado con el tema de los militares. Resolvió no esperar nada de él. No podía.

Cuando acabó su café, decidió limpiar y ordenar un poco el lugar, además de organizar y guardar las últimas cosas que le quedaba por empacar. Estaba en eso cuando oyó gente en las escaleras.

-Hola – saludó. Era el doctor Watson.

La chica lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Detrás de él, apareció su esposa con su pequeña hija en brazos. Anne les ofreció asiento e intercambió algunas palabras con Mary. El doctor miraba a todos lados, extrañado.

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó Anne.

-No. Es sólo que esta tan… ordenado – contestó, echándose a reir.

-Si – explicó Anne – aproveché de limpiar el desastre un poco antes de irme.

-Es cierto, es hoy ¿A qué hora es tu vuelo? – preguntó Watson.

-03:30 p.m**

Charlaron un rato más y la señora Hudson que trajo té, aprovechó de unirse a la conversación, para comentar que Anne había ayudado con el caso. El doctor primero se mostró algo molesto, pero cuando la chica le aclaró que no había de qué preocuparse, pareció tomarlo con mejor ánimo.

-Debes ser muy buena – comentó Mary, apoyando su taza en el platillo – para que Sherlock te confiase este caso.

-Más que eso – contestó Anne – creo que soy la única psiquiatra que no lo encerraría de por vida. Y es sólo porque aun no puedo.

Rieron y la señora Hudson se excusó para retirarse.

-Supongo que lo buscan a él – dijo Anne

-No – contestó John – lo vimos antes de salir. Venimos a visitar a la señora Hudson de vez en cuando y aprovechamos esta ocasión para saber cómo se les dio todo.

-Bastante bien, dentro de lo posible – afirmó Anne - ¿Sabe si Sherlock tardará mucho más? – preguntó, algo preocupada por la posibilidad de no verlo antes de marcharse.

-No podría responder eso – dijo el doctor, con desaliento – él y su hermano, si los vieras…

-De hecho los vi ayer – contestó, dando a entender con una pequeña risa que entendía a qué se refería.

-Bueno, ya sabes entonces. Además – se aclaró la garganta – lo citaron a primera hora por lo del caso de ese mayor… al parecer, temen la filtración de información confidencial – afirmó en tono serio.

Anne les contó algunos detalles del caso. El doctor abrió los ojos, entre incrédulo y enojado, mientras Mary parecía disfrutar la historia, sin sorprenderse demasiado. Hablaron por otro rato y la pequeña se durmió. Los Watson decidieron que era hora de marcharse y John se despidió cariñosamente, pidiendo disculpas por todos los malos ratos que Holmes pudiese haberle ocasionado. Mary le deseó mucha suerte y extendió una futura invitación para cuando volviese para asistir a Oxford.

La chica quedó sola y se fue a duchar, para luego comer algo ligero. Se despidió de la señora Hudson y agradeció encarecidamente su hospitalidad. Finalmente, fue por su equipaje y cuando sacaba su malera, vio a Sherlock quitándose la bufanda en la sala.

-Hola – saludó, casi melancólica.

Holmes la miró y observó con extrañeza su equipaje.

-¿Ya pasaron cinco días? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sip. – dijo Anne, divertida.

-¿Tan rápido?

La chica rió y Sherlock no entendió.

Holmes le ofreció ayuda con el equipaje y una vez en la puerta, extendió la oferta hasta acompañarla al aeropuerto.

-La aerolínea que elegiste siempre tiene problemas, y te puedo guiar por la ruta más corta para ahorrar tiempo – argumentó.

-Tienes que olvidar lo que viste en mi teléfono – se quejó la chica.

-Watson afirma que no se puede – respondió, casi riendo.

-Si se puede – rió – O lo borras, o te lo borro yo, y créeme, elegiría el método menos ortodoxo de todos. – amenazó, arqueando una ceja.

Por el camino, Sherlock le pidió que le explicase al máximo de detalle posible los métodos de lavado cerebral y manipulación cognitiva que conocía. Se introdujeron tanto en el tema, que el taxista tuvo que avisarles cuando ya estaban en el aeropuerto.

Sherlock acompañó a Anne casi hasta la puerta de abordaje. Antes del último control, cuando le dijeron que ya no podía pasar, se detuvieron para despedirse, aunque les costó encontrar las expresiones. Anne decidió aclarar lo que había pasado.

-Sherlock, sobre anoche… - comenzó, mirando al suelo.

-No – la interrumpió, apretando su muñeca.

La chica levantó la cara y los ojos del detective estaban fijos en ella. Sintió como una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en ellos, justo antes de mirar a ambos lados, como si buscase en el aeropuerto lo que quería decir.

-Hay un acuerdo – comenzó titubeante.

Anne lo miró con atención y el parecía más seguro.

-Hablé con mi hermano Mycroft. Cuando vuelvas, hay una plaza disponible en M.I.6 como psiquiatra. Es para ti. Digo, por si te aburres de oír las historias que las voces les cuentan a los esquizofrénicos. – sonrió, melancólico.

Anne sonrió de vuelta. Iba a elaborar una respuesta que enmarcase todo, pero él se adelantó.

-Ahora si puedes agradecerme.

Anne rió nerviosa. Anunciaron la última llamada para su vuelo

-Gracias – dijo, con una sonrisa melancólica.

Se empinó para besar la mejilla del detective y le dio un abrazo, que para su sorpresa, fue correspondido, largo y sentido. La chica sintió la gentil presión de la mano del hombre en su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en el hombro del consultor, que con suavidad, comenzaba a alejarla.

-Adiós – le dijo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella se desprendió finalmente y se fue por el pasillo.

Sherlock se quedó ahí parado, esperando por si ella miraba atrás, pero no lo hizo.

Anne abordó el avión, se sentó junto a la ventana y cerró los ojos. Sonrió.

Sobrevoló Londres y cruzó el Atlántico.

Holmes se fue a St. Bart's.

 **Notas:**

* _En la serie no se ha mencionado una edad "oficial" para el personaje de Sherlock, pero para efectos de esta fic (y que esta conversación tuviese sentido) decidí tomar "prestada" la edad de Benedict Cumberbatch (la edad que tiene al momento de publicación de este fic)_

 _** Tres y media de la tarde. 15:30. No soy muy buena con el tema de las horas después del mediodía, así que lo escribí de la forma que a mí se me hace más entendible y que escuchamos cotidianamente._

 **FINALMENTE, Y SÍ, ASÍ EN NEGRITA Y EN MAYÚSCULA, QUERÍA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC. DISFRUTÉ MUCHO ESCRIBIÉNDOLO Y (JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES CREÍ QUE IBA A DECIR ESTO) SE DISFRUTA AUN MÁS SABIENDO QUE HAY ALGUIEN DEL OTRO LADO DE ESTAS LÍNEAS**

 **Y si aun tienen paciencia para leer las locuras que escribo, pueden visitar "En la Línea de fuego" mi long-fic sobre qué pasó con Irene Adler después de "A scandal in Belgravia" AQUI**


End file.
